


Sick Puppy

by bunbun404



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Jet Star - Freeform, Kobra Kid - Freeform, M/M, Party Poison - Freeform, Sickfic, Very fluffy, fluff no smut, fun ghoul is stubborn, i just wanted to write a cute sickfic, killjoys universe, party poison is dumb, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun404/pseuds/bunbun404
Summary: Fun Ghoul has a cold, Party tries to take care of him. Honestly I just wanted to write a sickfic, plus some cute Jet/Kobra! Thanks for 1000 followers on twitter, this is my gift to yall <333
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Sick Puppy

Life just plain up sucks sometimes, and right now is one of those times. Fun Ghoul groaned and rolled onto his back, the burn in his chest urging him awake. “What the fuck?” He tried to say but it was lost in a fit of coughing. Ghoul was sweating like a runaway fresh out of the city and his head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. He pulled himself upright with a grunt and tried to get out of the pile of salvaged blankets and pillows he called a bed, but any movement made his head spin. Ghoul flopped back down and pulled his shirt off so he wouldn’t get it too sweaty, immediately regretting his decision as a wave of shivering cold hit him. He burrowed deeper into his blankets, groaned, shut his eyes, and fell back asleep.

“Ghoul! Ghoulie, hey! Rise an’ shine doll!”

Ghoul’s eyes opened lazily to see a pair of worried green eyes staring back at him. Upon his vision settling, he saw the shock of bright red hair that could belong only to Party Poison. Ghoul groaned back at the redhead and closed his eyes again.

“Aw, what’s up? You ‘raindead or somethin’?” Party leaned down and put his hand on the other Killjoy’s forehead. “Oh fuck Ghoulie! Gotta get you some water! You’re burnin’ like a junkie in the sand!” The redhead leapt up from his crouching position and scuttled into the main area of the diner. He returned to Fun Ghoul’s side with a canteen and an old rag.

“Mmh- hmm-” Ghoul tried to speak but his words came out as empty air, “hmmmmmJet.” He managed to get out in a whisper, limply gesturing to get his point across.

“Jet? Oh! Forgot t’ tell you but Dr. D has Kobra out runnin’ supplies for him n’ he made Jet babysit ‘im. They’ll be back in a couple’a hours. For now, ‘m gonna be the one t’ take care of you.”

Ghoul groaned again.

“Hey! I’m good at takin’ care o’ people too! Saved Kobra’s ass more times’n I can remember! Be glad you’re stuck with me ‘stead o’ the Kid; he’d probably just tell you t’ get a better pair o’ lungs.” Party rambled on as he wet the rag with some water before handing the water to Ghoul, who took a sip, groaned, and curled on his side. Party hummed a melody to him as he wiped some sweat off of Ghoul’s forehead.

“C’mere,” Party dropped down onto his side and scooted towards him, holding his arms open. “You look like shit, Ghoulie,” he said affectionately.

“‘M sick...” The other man whispered before erupting into a coughing fit.

“‘S okay baby, I gotta better system ‘n you anyways.” Party wrapped an arm around the other Killjoy’s waist and pulled him closer, his other hand untangling Ghoul’s hair. Ghoul sniffled and tucked his head into Party’s chest, who kissed the top of Ghoul’s head and hummed a little tune. The pair fell asleep as peacefully as they could with Ghoul shivering and sweating and occasionally coughing.

~~

“Fuck those fuckin’ Ritalin rats,” Kobra growled at Jet, “motherfuckers tried t’ take my fuckin’ helmet!”

“C’mon Kid y’know they’re just junkies lookin’ for some battery acid, you should pity ‘em.”

“Fuck that! That’s the last time I run errands for Dr. D. without gettin’ some batteries ‘n carbons as a fuckin’ consolation.”

“Aw, but then we wouldn’t have fun adventures where I save your scrawny ass from gearheads an’ crash queens who wanna sell your pretty mop.” Jet ruffled the Kid’s hair.

“Shut the fuck up Jet.” Kobra retorted, trying not to let his mouth quirk up into a half-smile.

“Home sweet home, eh.” Jet pulled the Trans Am in front of the old diner.

“Best home we got.”

The pair got out of the old graffitied car, unloaded some cans of power pup, and headed into some much-needed shade  
.  
“Honeys, we’re home!” Jet shouted into the empty main room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Dumbass.” Kobra muttered under his breath, earning a sharp nudge to the shoulder and a laugh from the other ‘Joy.

“They’re probably asleep,” Jet spoke cautiously, “‘S go find ‘em.”

“Ghoul’s door is open,” Kobra whispered and nodded towards the room

“Hey dumbfucks! Wake up!” Kobra nudged his brother’s back with his boot  
.  
“Mmmmmmpiss off Kiddo, ‘m sleepin’.” Party groaned and curled a little tighter around Ghoul.

“Let them sleep, they were probably busy while we were gone.” Jet chuckled a little and turned to leave.

“Aw gross!“ Kobra made a face at Jet. “Y’all better get up soon, though. Dr. D gave us some Power Pup an’ Jet n’ I are pretty hungry.” 

Party untangled himself from Ghoul immediately at the mention of Power Pup, earning a disappointed wheeze from a now-freezing Ghoul. Party gave him a little kiss on the cheek before getting up and hurrying into the main room of the Diner.

“What’s up with him? He’s not tryin’ to blow the place up, somethin’s wrong.” Worry flashed across the Kid’s face.

“Gotta cold. Jet! Do we have tea?”

“Why the fuck would we have tea? Maybe you forgot, but we’re living in the middle of the fuckin’ desert.” Jet tossed a can of Power Pup at the redhead.

“Party’s sayin’ we gotta sick puppy.” Kobra plopped down across from Jet, who offered him a spoon and a can of vegetarian dog food.

“Fuck, Ghoul! Party, how is he? Is it bad? ‘M gonna go check on him.” He got up and hurried to Ghoul’s room, taking a can of Power Pup and a bottle of water with him.

“Off he goes, motherin’.”

“What would we do without him?” Party rested his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Dunno. Die, probably.”

~~

“Hey Ghoul, it’s me. ‘M gonna check on you awright?” Jet crouched down next to the sickly ‘Joy and waited for a response.

“M’kay,” Ghoul whispered and scooched a little closer to him.

Jet reached down and placed a palm over the younger man’s forehead and frowned at how hot he felt against his hand. He handed the bottle of water to Ghoul and told him to drink. He gingerly took a couple of sips, wincing as the water went down his irritated throat. After Ghoul set the bottle down, Jet cracked open the can of Power Pup, helped him sit up, and handed him the can.

“C’mon Ghoul, you gotta eat,” Jet put his hand on Ghoul’s shoulder and held him up, “I know it hurts but you gotta get some food in your system. Android girls can’t work without plus an’ you can’t blow shit up without food.”

“...Are you calling me a porno-droid?” Ghoul whispered accusingly, taking the can from the other man.   
“Maybe. Eat up before I do.” Jet gave him a smile and left to rejoin the others.

“He’ll be shiny, just leave him alone n’ make sure he’s drinkin’ enough water,” Jet sat down across from the brothers.

“Here, we saved a can for you,” Kobra pushed a can of Power Pup towards the curly-haired man, “had t’ keep Party from eatin’ it.” 

Party laughed and flipped him off. “‘M gonna go stay with Ghoulie, seems sour t’ leave him alone. Especially when he’s got some kinda sand flu.”

“You’re just mad you couldn’t have my Power Pup,” Jet laughed. “If he needs medical attention you call for me awright? I can work on some honey-lemon.”

“Jet, you’re a peach.” Party pulled him in for a quick hug before heading back to tend to Ghoul.

“Love is a rare thing in the zones,” Jet spoke almost wistfully.

“Good for him but he’s fuckin’ annoying.”

“If you fell in love you’d understand,” Jet smiled and Kobra ducked his head away so the other couldn’t see the blush creeping across his face.

“That’s dumb,” Kobra picked up the empty cans of food and went to toss them out. “D’ya wanna go listen to the radio?”

“Thought you’d never ask. Not too loud, though. Can’t have Party throwin’ a fit ‘cause we couldn’t hear him.” Jet smiled and picked up both of their jackets. 

The pair headed outside to sit on the hood of the Trans Am and listen to Dr. D’s nightly report and whatever new songs Show Pony had convinced the old man to play. Jet handed Kobra his jacket and they both got comfortable, Jet’s legs were draped down the hood while Kobra folded himself into a ball. 

“‘S cold.” The Kid stated plainly.

“Got you.” Jet got off the hood and popped the trunk. He retrieved a worn old blanket and draped it around the younger man.

“Still cold.” Kobra stared at his boots.

“Oh!” Jet sat back on the hood and scooted close to him, surprised when Kobra ducked underneath his arm. They stayed like that for a while, listening to Dr. D, staring at the stars, and glancing nervously at each other.

~~

Meanwhile, Party was fussing over an increasingly exhausted Fun Ghoul.

“Jus’ ughhsleep,” Ghoul groaned.

“But you might get sicker if you stay gross,” Party whined, holding a damp cloth and trying to persuade the afflicted man to get up and change into clean clothes. “M’ not gonna give up.”

“Mmmmnh.” Ghoul rolled away from the redhead, sneezing into his shirt mid-roll.

“Fine! If you’re gonna be tough, I’ll be tough too.” Party pouted. 

He reached down, wrapped his arms around Ghoul’s torso, and pulled him to his feet. Before Ghoul could resume his protest, Party scooped him up, grabbed some clean clothes, and carried him into the bathroom. Ghoul wheezed and tucked his head against Party’s chest, too tired to pretend to be mad about getting picked up. He barely noticed they had reached their destination until Party was setting him down and trying to keep him upright enough to help him change into clean clothes. 

Ghoul croaked a little and leaned against the other man’s shoulder, who guided the pair down until Ghoul was sitting on the floor and Party was crouching in front of him. 

“‘M gonna try n’ wash you up okay?”

Ghoul wheezed affirmatively.

Party took the cleanest looking towel, wet it from the sink, and started cleaning off Ghoul’s face. After a couple minutes of trying to get the other man cleaned up, Party figured he should just let him sleep. He hung the towel up on a hook, gathered up the dirty clothes, picked Ghoul up, and carried him back to his room. 

“Hhhhhm tired,” Ghoul sniffled.

“I know, doll,” Party gently set him down on top of his bed, wrapping him up in his tattered old blankets.The redhead crawled into the mess next to Ghoul, carefully wrapping his arms around the sick man’s torso and pulling him close. He turned to face Party and gave him a lazy peck and pressed himself in, tucking his head underneath the other man’s chin.

“You’re my favorite record, Ghoulie,” Party sighed, smiling against his raven-black hair.

Ghoul wheezed something that sounded suspiciously like “I love you too, cherry bomb.”

~~

“--And finally, Tommy Chow Mein is sellin’ the latest issue of Shiny, an’ it’s got all the hot bots for your cold nights. Keep your guns and gang close, motorbabies. This is Dr. Death-Defying signing off.” The old man’s voice faded to the buzz of static as he queued up music to play through the night. A soft, older song came on, oddly soothing despite the usual screaming of rebel music.

In a moment of bravery, Kobra untangled himself from Jet and offered his hand, blanket still draped around his shoulders. “D’ya wanna dance?” He stared at his boots and prayed to the Phoenix Witch to not embarrass himself further.

Jet was shocked but he surprised himself by sliding off the hood and taking the blond’s hand.

“Yeah,” He fumbled a little as he put a hand on Kobra’s waist.

The pair shuffled together in the sand, dancing to the rhythm and exchanging glances whenever they looked up from their feet. The song ended and a faster, angrier song played but they didn’t stop swaying together in the dim moonlight. Jet smiled down at Kobra wherever he stepped on his toes, and Kobra’s amber eyes would crease with the hint of a smile every time their eyes met. Moments of peace and moments of love like this were rare in the desert, and both men knew this would be digital. Jet leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the other man’s forehead, trying not to laugh as he watched Kobra turn redder than his jacket even under the moonlight. Kobra leaned forward and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder and Jet wrapped both arms around him, pulling the two closer.

“‘S nice.”

“Yeah. It is.” Jet couldn’t see the genuine smile creeping across Kobra’s face.

They swayed together for a couple more songs, warm and content, and getting dangerously sleepy.

“Jet ‘m tired.” Kobra yawned against the curly-haired man’s collarbone.

“Yeah me too. D’ya wanna head back in?” Jet moved like he was going to pull away from their embrace, and Kobra squeezed him a little tighter.

“After this song.”

“Awright.”

By the end of the song, they were holding each other up and trying not to fall asleep.

“C’mon Kobra let’s head back in,” Jet pulled away from the other Killjoy, trying not to shiver too visibly from the loss of warmth.

“Yeah awright.” 

Kobra adjusted the blanket on his shoulders and turned the Trans Am’s radio off, plunging them in the silent static of the sand and stars. They slowly returned to the diner, sand crunching beneath their boots. Kobra pulled the door open for Jet, staring down at the sand and missing the brief smile Jet shot him.

“Well… Uh… Goodnight.” Jet gave the other man an awkward wave, heading to his room.

“Y-yeah. Goodnight.” Kobra waved back, making his way to his own room.

Jet closed the door to his room and sunk to the floor, grinning up at the ceiling and recounting he and Kobra’s dance. Meanwhile, the blond paced around his room trying to make sense of his feelings. Eventually, exhaustion overtook both men and they ended up fast asleep in their respective beds.

~~

Party awoke to Ghoul’s head on his chest, his fingers playing with the bad luck beads around the redhead’s wrist. “G’morning darlin’,” Party’s voice came out hoarse, and Ghoul shot him a lazy smile.

“Dumbass, now you’re sick too.” Ghoul whispered and leaned up to kiss him, laughing through the kiss.

“Guess we gotta stay here together, then,” Party’s laughter was cut short by a sneeze.

“Witch, you’re so stupid,” Ghoul said affectionatly as he carded his hand through Party’s bright red hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too Ghoulie,” Party wheezed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i love you!! feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
